


Day 2: Star/Bell

by BarryandCisco_FlashVibe



Series: 25 Days of Christmas (The Flash_The Arrow) [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Christmas traditions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe/pseuds/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry takes Cisco shopping for a Christmas tree. Old traditions are shared, and new traditions are created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Star/Bell

**Author's Note:**

> The second ficlet in this series. It is short but cute (in my own opinion of course). It is a sequel to day 1. Hope you enjoy.

The smell of pine trees wafted around Cisco as he followed Barry through the seemingly endless aisles of the Christmas tree tent. It was the day after Thanksgiving and apparently Barry’s idea of a first date was looking for the perfect Christmas tree to put in the living room of the West home. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Barry zip around looking at different trees, still at normal human speeds, but only just. 

“Cisco this is the one!” Barry was bouncing on his toes as he smiled at Cisco. He was standing in front of a medium sized tree that, to Cisco, looked like every other tree of the same size in the lot. “It’s perfect!”

Cisco looked at the huge smile on Barry’s face and said, “It is perfect Barry.” He laughed when Barry decided to zip off and tell one of the men running the tent which tree they were choosing to take home with them.

When Barry jogged back over to Cisco he said, “They’re going to deliver it to the house for us later tonight. We can decorate it as soon as we get it.” 

Cisco smiled as Barry gripped his arm tightly and started dragging him out of the tent. He pulled him towards a small diner down the road, and they took their seats and gave the waitress their orders. “I have this tradition where I put the star on the tree on the day after Thanksgiving, but I want you to put the star on the tree this year Cisco.”

“Barry, I couldn’t…”

“Of course you can. We’re dating now, and I want you to be included in our traditions now,” Barry said. He lay his hand atop Cisco’s that was resting on the table in front of them, and smiled at his new boyfriend. He was still in awe of the fact that something was going right in his love life finally. 

Cisco felt the tell-tale shock that came along with one of his vibes, and he watched as an older version of Barry and he were sitting in a beautifully decorated living room with a huge Christmas tree. They were smiling at each other as they tied a silver bell onto one of the limbs together. He noticed that there were a bunch of other silver bells tied to other limbs of the tree. “One for every year,” the future versions of the two of them said together, before kissing each other and smiling. Cisco gasped as the vibe ended and his heart was hammering quickly against his sternum.

Barry gripped his hand tightly and frowned. “What did you see Cisco,” he asked.

Cisco just smiled and shook his head. “We should start a new tradition all our own Barry. We should tie a silver bell on the tree, and a new one for each year we are together.”

Barry laughed and said, “That sounds like a great idea Cisco.”

Cisco just nodded and smiled at his boyfriend. From the number of bells he saw on the tree in that vibe, the two of them would be together for many years to come, and Cisco was perfectly happy with that.


End file.
